


Sunsets and You

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Baekhyun loves sunset so much that somewhere along the way Chanyeol start loving it too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Sunsets and You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Sunsets and You is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note : Dear Class of 2020, Congratulation! As a part of Class 2020, I hope this fiction can make it up even a little for our graduation. I listened a lot to Mido and Parasol’s Me To You, You to Me while writing this fic. This fic is also not beta-ed so if you find any mistake, feel free to tell me! Also, stay safe!!

Student on their third year of high school always busy learning as they need to do preparation for college. Chanyeol’s high school is not exception, either, but they always hold prom night for senior years, something that makes Chanyeol’s high school unique. Usually, the second year student will be preparing it for third year student, but on Chanyeol’s case, third year will be preparing it.

Chanyeol breathlessly searching for floor plan, asking a few teacher and received few earful scolds as he should be learning instead of running errands. He got the floor plans immediately after asking Mr. Kim. He bows and smiles in satisfaction. He stopped a while when he walk past the flower garden and picked up a flower. 

Chanyeol runs up to Baekhyun who is still busy with his notebook and scribbling things with his pen in school’s main hall. Baekhyun is too preoccupied with his work that he didn’t notice Chanyeol catching his breath next to him. It is after Baekhyun’s friend, Kyungsoo, gives Baekhyun a heads up about Chanyeol. Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol before fishes out his phone and start typing furiously.

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, his attention is undivided. “Do you bring the floor plan I asked you to?”

“Uh, yes,” Chanyeol hands Baekhyun a blue print of school’s main hall floor plan along with a pink ranunculus flower. 

Baekhyun’s eyes divert from his phone to Chanyeol. He looks puzzled but eventually takes the floor plan and the flower. “What’s with the flower?”

“Uhh..” Chanyeol sheepishly rubs his nape. “I thought it’s pretty.”

Baekhyun chuckles and takes the flower. “Okay. Thank you.” 

Chanyeol feels his cheeks getting hot and stays like that, watching Baekhyun turns his back on him and back being busy with the all preparation for their upcoming prom night. It’s been a while since Chanyeol sign up for the prom committee. He hesitated at first, though, but after knowing Baekhyun is the head of their prom night, Chanyeol didn’t think twice and grabs the form immediately. After all, working with Baekhyun is always been Chanyeol’s dream.

A pair of strong hand circled his shoulder from behind, surprising Chanyeol. “I see you’re still pining to Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “Stop butting your nose to every single my business, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun laughs and hit Chanyeol’s biceps. “Aww, c’mon. Practically everyone here could see that you’re absolutely in love with Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol looks around but everyone seems busy with their own task in hand, including Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s eyes back to Baekhyun who’s busy talking on his phone, pacing here and there. He lets out a long sigh. “Is it that obvious?”

“God,” Sehun groans. “Of course, Park Chanyeol. Need me to remind why you’re here instead of studying the hell out of you?”

“No, thanks. You’re too kind.” Chanyeol deadpans. “Why are you here again?”

Sehun shrugs. “Jongin told me Baekhyun called me because he needed help with decoration budget.”

Chanyeol was about to open his mouth when Baekhyun rushed to call over Sehun, resulting the latter in Baekhyun’s side, leaning a little as he listen to Baekhyun. Chanyeol bites his lower lip and started looking around to help some cleaning.

—————

Chanyeol sits himself down, drinking the last bit of mineral water he has left. His sweat is all over his forehead and his school shirt feels wet and dirty, too. Cleaning a whole school hall isn’t an easy task but he needs to, anyway. The school prom is less than a week. Chanyeol leans back as his mind drift to his first meeting with Baekhyun.

_It was the first day of high school and Chanyeol already know most of his classmates so he feels comfortable. He jokes here and there, before the teacher enter the class and students rushing back to their seat. Chanyeol reluctantly sit as he still have loads of jokes he wanted to share, so he decided to rest is head on the table, both hands supporting his chin._

_“Hello, class.” His teacher greets as she places down few mathematic books in her desk. “I’m your homeroom teacher, Kim Daehyun. Today we have new transfer student from Bucheon.”_

_“Hello, I’m Byun Baekhyun. Please take care of me.”_

_Chanyeol lifts his head up, and his eyes meets Baekhyun’s. Breathtaking. Chanyeol can’t look away. It was Baekhyun who break their eye contact first._

_Chanyeol’s eyes keep following Baekhyun until he is seated, and Chanyeol can’t get Baekhyun out of his mind after that._

“—Yeol?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol looks up to the direction of the voice that called him. “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun gives him a new mineral water and takes a seat beside Chanyeol. “Must been hard to clean the whole hall, right?”

Chanyeol twist the bottle cap open and drinks it. “Yeah. I always thought our school hall is tiny, but I want to take it back.”

Baekhyun chuckles as his shoulder drops. He draws in a long breath. “Guess it’s a luck that I am the head of prom, isn’t it? I only needed to give orders around.”

“You got the heaviest job of us all, though.” Chanyeol corrects him. “We’re supposed to help you— at least making it easier.”

Baekhyun tilts his head, and Chanyeol holds himself back not to kiss that thin smile appearing in Baekhyun’s face. 

“Thank you.” He mutters. “It’s not everyday I heard those words.”

The silent that follow feels comfortable. Baekhyun stares to the window, his face almost look surreal to Chanyeol. He never noticed how rays of orange hues in sunset could make someone looks really beautiful. 

“You alright?” Chanyeol asks after a while, noticing Baekhyun who stopped talking after it.

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah, all good. I’m just tired, maybe. I want my big, fluffy bed.”

Chanyeol stands up first and offer his hand to Baekhyun. “Let me walk you home?”

“Okay.”

To Chanyeol’s surprise, their conversation flows naturally despite he never talk so much to Baekhyun before. Chanyeol curses himself not to take the long way around so he could talk more but Baekhyun is looking really tired. They arrive in a house with small porch and stunning garden. Baekhyun unlocked the gate and turns his body around.

“Here’s my humble abode,” he says, chuckling. “Wanna go inside?”

Chanyeol could feel rush of heat going up to his cheeks. “Uh.. As much as I loved to, you seemed to need a goodnight’s rest, Baekhyun. Next time?”

_Next time_ , Chanyeol thinks. _Will be there next time?_

“Alright, next time, then. Thank you for walking me home, Chanyeol. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Chanyeol grins as he sees Baekhyun’s back disappearing at the door. 

—————

Today is the last exam day for third grader. Chanyeol has always deemed himself to be good student as he could adsorb instantly but chemistry is definitely not his forte. He spent all night learning acid and alkaline, hydrolysis reaction and bunch of alkanes but he still troubled with the oxidation number. Sehun gave him a paper full with oxidation number and it’s element but he still having hard time to distinguish when he should fill in positive one or negative one for hydrogen on redox reaction.

Chanyeol blows his own bangs out of frustration. The test is starting in less than three hours yet he didn’t managed to master any of it. He takes a long, deep breath. He is definitely going to ruin this subject. His hands runs over his hair, making it a little bit messy. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol feels a tap on his shoulder. “Do you need help with chemistry?”

“Uh,” Chanyeol turns his head to find Baekhyun with glasses sitting nicely on his nose and several big books he’s hugging with his other hand. _Shit. He looks really cute._ “Yeah, actually. I really suck at chemistry.”

Baekhyun places his books in front of Chanyeol and sit across him. “Tell me what you don’t understand, then.”

Chanyeol really needs to calm his pounding heart. Baekhyun looks really cute right now and he’s more worried that he couldn’t take his eyes off Baekhyun instead of failing chemistry. “Almost.. everything.” Chanyeol admits, but quickly correct himself. “I mean, I know bits of here and there but I don’t understand enough to solve one question without looking at my notes.”

“Alright,” Baekhyun’s hand swiftly moves to take few papers out from his books. “This is a few question I’ve wrote down while learning as it also act as my after-learning quiz. Do you want to do it together? Maybe it could help.”

“Sure.” Chanyeol takes his pencil and start reading the first question. It is about balancing redox reaction in acid situation. He writes down their chemical formula each and stops writing. “What should I do after this? I know I’ll have to add H + but I really don’t sure how.”

“So, you decide first the oxidation number each element have. I’ll take Sodium Chloride as example.” Baekhyun writes it down for Chanyeol. “You might have hard time memorizing each oxidation number but you can take shortcut. Chlorine, for example, has oxidation number from negative one to positive seven. You can decide it’s oxidation number by first deciding Sodium. Sodium belongs to group one in periodic table and is an alkali metal. Alkali metal, as far as right now, always have positive one as their oxidation number. So you write down positive one above Sodium and negative one above Chlorine as they are neutral.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen by how Baekhyun easily explains it to him. He didn’t expect it to be really easy to understand because Sehun always gives up while teaching him. “Wow. Your words must have magic. I understand it immediately.” Chanyeol chuckles as he works on the other. “What to do after this?”

“You balance it first. Then multiply the oxidation number each element have and put it under.” Baekhyun explains and Chanyeol follows him. “Now look closer and find the same elements which oxidation number changed.”

“Um, both of this changed.” Chanyeol points out with his pencil and Baekhyun underline both of it then connects it with a line with different color.

“This one raises by two and this one reduce by three. Find their least common multiple. It’s six, right?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol quickly nods. “Then you multiply two by three and three by two, by that, I meant you multiply the coefficient the formula that has its element’s oxidation number changed. After that, you should re-check. If it’s balanced already, you don’t need to add H + or H 2 O, but if it’s not, you can add either H + or H 2 O to balance it out.”

“I see!” Chanyeol exclaims as he finally understand the subject fully. “This is actually fun, balancing this.”

Baekhyun breaks into a grin. “It is.”

“I’m ready for the next question!”

Baekhyun nods slowly and let Chanyeol continues.

—————

Chanyeol stretches his back after his teacher collected his answer sheet and he feels really glad he could tackle the exam much easier, all thanks to Baekhyun. He yawns as he picks up his bag, ready to get home and sit his ass down in his bed but he is distracted by Baekhyun who suddenly rushes past him with his phone sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder. A familiar figure approached Chanyeol and he turns around before the other greets him.

“I’m not up for your pranks, Oh Sehun.” Chanyeol flatly says.

Sehun stops a while in front of Chanyeol and grabs the latter’s hand. “It’s emergency, though. Guess you haven’t read the message yet but seems like Baekhyun got the decoration slightly more expensive than we have discussed and he’s practically yelling out right now.”

“But what’s the problem? They haven’t installed it yet, right?” Chanyeol asks as his feet following Sehun’s long strides.

“That’s exactly the problem, Yeol.” Sehun breathes out. “They are installing it right now since it’s three days to prom night and Baekhyun just received the notification about the costs.”

Chanyeol stays silent and quietly follows Sehun to the school’s main hall. Since Sehun is the one responsible for their finance, he ought to be there. Sehun joins in Baekhyun who is in argument with the decoration team. Chanyeol finds himself a place to sit outside of the school hall as he can’t just barge in. He could hear Baekhyun’s pitch slowly getting lower, as if he was growling, but stayed in a polite manner. Their argument ended not long after. 

Sehun pops out his head. “Hey, wanna come in?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Nah. I can wait here.”

“Baekhyun seems drained up, though. We closed the deal since we got emergency funds but he seems still beating himself for not being able to hold the deal.” Sehun frowns. “Think you can accompany him? I need to go to bank to finish the payment. The decoration team should be finished for today. They’ll finish the rest tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Chanyeol agrees after a few moment. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Sehun gratefully pat Chanyeol’s shoulder, leaning closer to his ear. “I’ll wait the free food, okay? Remember I’m doing you a favor to spend time with your crush.”

“Oh Sehun!”

Sehun runs before Chanyeol could hit him. Chanyeol tidy himself up before opening the door, only to find Baekhyun sitting on one of the scattered chair. He walks up to him slowly and Baekhyun notices him almost instantly. “Hey.”

Chanyeol grabs a chair and drags it near Baekhyun, his eyes asking permission to sit beside Baekhyun and the latter nods. “Hey. Rough day?”

“You could say so.” Baekhyun lets out a sigh, “What’s up?”

“Figure maybe you need some friend.” Chanyeol low and warmth voice replies, making Baekhyun’s stomach feels giddy. 

“Well, yeah,” Baekhyun stops for a moment before continuing. “I guess you know it all from Sehun, don’t you? About all of this?”

Chanyeol nods slowly. 

“I’ve always hate this kind of thing, you know? I made deals beforehand to prevent something like this. I meant— we could have the emergency fund donated somewhere. I could use the fund for another goddamn thing, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol places his hand in top of Baekhyun’s head. “Breath, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol’s instruction while he calmly leads Baekhyun to take a deep breath. After a while, Baekhyun calms down. Chanyeol’s hand stays on top of Baekhyun’s head and somehow Baekhyun feels comfortable with it. 

“I don’t exactly have my way with words,” Chanyeol begins with his deep baritone voice softly. “But don’t be too hard on yourself, Baekhyun. Things could happen— things that you don’t exactly prepare, but don’t let it break you.” He continue to caress Baekhyun’s hair, his hand then move to massage Baekhyun’s tense neck. “You can always bounce back.”

Baekhyun relaxes to Chanyeol’s touch, closing his eyes. “Hmm. You think so?”

“Yes, I think so.” Chanyeol stops and take his hand back to himself, Baekhyun wants to hold him back, but he never did. 

Chanyeol's eyes wonders around the room, eyeing every details of the decoration. The school lame, lousy hall started to change into a great, magnificent hall with touch of gold and deep green. Chanyeol never thought he is going to see the day when the school hall is finely decorated. "Tell me again, what is the theme of our prom night?"

"It's Alcyone."

"Uh.." Chanyeol furrows his brows and rubs his nape. "Enlighten me."

"Alcyone is a Greek goddess, daughter of Aeolus, the ruler of the winds. She was married to mortal king named Ceyx. Their love for each other are so passionate that it also popular among the gods." Baekhyun says, leaning to his chair. "Once, Ceyx has to go to Delphi, someplace in Greece, by sailing. Alcyone, however, was terribly afraid of the sea so she was against it. Ceyx still chose to sail and Alcyone proved right. Ceyx drowned when a huge storm took his life. Ceyx asked Poseidon, the God of the Sea, to bring his dead body back to his wife, while at the same time, Alcyone asked Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, to ensure Ceyx's safe trip."  


Chanyeol nods along his head while Baekhyun glances at him to see if he could continue. 

"It was too late when Hera found out, so she sent Morpheus, the God of Dreams to appear in Alcyone's dream and told her about her husband's tragedy. Alcyone went to the coast and found Ceyx's body." Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle. "I think you can guess what happened next."

"She.. killed herself?"

"Yeah. She threw herself into the sea. The gods, however, were amazed by her love and devotion that they transformed her to a kingfisher bird along with Ceyx." 

"So both of them then lives as a bird?" Chanyeol asks, receiving a small nod from Baekhyun.  


Baekhyun then continues to tell Chanyeol the rest of the story, where Alcyone found it hard to lay eggs near the shore close to place where she found Ceyx during winter as per Zeus' order so she cried and prayed endlessly until Zeus were touched and encouraged by other gods to give her fourteen days of good and calm weather in the winter, so Alcyone could keep her eggs safe. Those fourteen days are known as Alcyone days.

"Okay, that's really touching," Chanyeol praises. "So what does it means for us?"  


"It represent prosperity, joy, liberation and tranquility." Baekhyun's lips forming a soft smile. "It also represent that we will go back and reminiscing our happy memories of high school life. High school is a part of our journey, after all.”

"It's beautiful."

Both of them stays in a comfortable silent while watching the decoration team wraps up the day. Baekhyun stands up immediately when they start to leave the school hall as he bows and thanked each of them. Chanyeol follows Baekhyun and bows to each of them until the last one finally leave.

Baekhyun slumps down to the chair and yawns, taking off his glasses, showcasing his droopy, puppy like eyes. Chanyeol feels like maybe Baekhyun needed a Chanyeol's mood booster kit, so he is contemplating whether he should do it or not, but to Sehun already making his way towards them.

"Hey, Baek."

"Sehun!" Baekhyun stands up again. "How did it go?"  


"Aside from me walking back and forth for total almost forty minutes, I think everything is fine," Sehun snorts. "Here's the proof that we've successfully made the payment, and here's the details of our finance now."

Baekhyun takes the paper from Sehun and read it with his puppy eyes. Sehun glances at Chanyeol and Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him, with his eyes, cursing Sehun internally. Sehun chuckles without making any sound.

—————

Chanyeol wakes up from his slumber when the indistinct chatter getting louder and louder. He lazily rubs his eyes as he sit down, only to be greeted by Sehun with a cold cola. 

“Yo, Chanyeol.” Sehun welcomes himself to sit beside Chanyeol. “Who will you bring to prom night tomorrow? I’m asking Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol takes a while to process the information Sehun just told him. “THE PROM IS TOMORROW?”

“No, it’s less than 48 hours,” Sehun deadpans. “Yes, I swear to Jongin’s wet panties, it’s tomorrow.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Chanyeol rambles and his hands reach out to grab Sehun’s shoulder. “Do you think anyone has asked Baekhyun?”

“I don’t know. Shouldn’t you be the one keeping tabs on him?”

“It completely slipped my mind.” Chanyeol hits his own head. “The last few days were so busy—— I barely have enough sleep with all exams preparation and prom night. Shit, what if someone already asks Baekhyun?”

Sehun gestures his gaze to the door and Chanyeol follows him, only to find Baekhyun in his cream sweater walking up to them. Chanyeol quickly tidy himself up because he’s one hundred percent sure he looked messy after his sleeping session with his study desk. 

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun calls him, his voice is much sweeter than usual, according to Chanyeol. “Um.. do you perhaps already score a date for tomorrow?”

“NO!” Chanyeol shouts, making everyone in the class turns their head to him. Chanyeol bites his lower lips and curses his stupid brain. After everyone’s eyes diverts from him, Chanyeol corrects himself again to surprised looking Baekhyun. “I mean, not yet.” 

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s finger fidgeting, but he didn’t want to get high hope just yet.

“Uhh.. Do you want to go with me?”  


Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears. He got the biggest ears in the class but he doubt it right now that he heard the words right. Baekhyun is asking him? Chanyeol stays silent with his big eyes blinking and mouth parted apart.

“Yes, Baekhyun, he’d go with you. It’s his pleasure.” Sehun wraps it up for Chanyeol before he could answer, gaining a smile from Baekhyun.

“Alright. Pick me up at 5, then?” Baekhyun tilts his head a bit and gestures 5 with his hand.  


“He will!” Sehun sends Baekhyun back to his class with a smile and turned-statue-Chanyeol.

Chanyeol only manages himself to nod when Baekhyun waves his hand and returned to his class. On the other hand, Sehun is laughing so hard while repeatedly hitting Chanyeol’s back shoulder.  


“Oh god, that was hilarious,” Sehun breathlessly remarks in between his laugh. “You should’ve seen your face, Park. It’s damn hilarious. I thought for a second you were a statue.”  


“I indeed lost my mind for a second.” Chanyeol flatly says. “And how dare you stole my line?!”

Sehun cups Chanyeol’s face and stick his tongue out. “I’m just saving your precious ass, Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s eyes literally twinkling while he asks you that and he’s nervous enough.”  


Chanyeol pushes Sehun and the latter keeps on laughing. “Seriously, Sehun. Now I got bigger problem.”

“What?”  


“I need a makeover.”

—————

Sehun brings Chanyeol to his usual salon after school and both of them are greeted by a young, beautiful woman.

“Hi, Seulgi.” Sehun smiles. “Do you perhaps could make my friend looking as good as prince charming?”  


Seulgi winks. “You’ve come to a right place. C’mon.” 

Sehun grabs Chanyeol’s hand and follows Seulgi’s footsteps. She leads them to a black chair with a huge mirror in front of it and asks Chanyeol to sit down. Sehun leans a bit, whispering to Chanyeol’s big ear. “Believe in her. She’s an amazing stylist.”

Chanyeol grabs Sehun’s uniform collar and whisper back. “Hey but what if it’s expensive?”  


“Duh, Chanyeol. You literally own Park Industries and you asks what if it’s expensive? I can’t believe it.” Sehun snorts. “I’ll call up Mama Park and settle it down while you get yourself groomed.”

Chanyeol lets go of Sehun’s collar and let himself being groomed by Sehun’s stylist, Seulgi. 

It takes Chanyeol almost two hours including dyeing his hair and cutting it. Chanyeol can’t believe his own reflection. He looks handsome.

Sehun comes back just in time to check Chanyeol’s makeover and he whistles at it.

“I honestly never thought frosted coffee color would look good at you.“ Sehun beams. “And this undercut is to die for, Yeol. Mama Park is going to adopt me as her son.”

“You’re impossible.” Chanyeol cracks up. “So, where do we go next?”

“Boutique!”

Sehun picks few suit as he walks in to Zhang’s boutique. The owner of the boutique, Mr. Zhang himself greets Sehun and Chanyeol as soon as they appear in his store.  


“Sehunnie!” Mr Zhang opens his arms to hug Sehun, which the latter received. “What brings you here? Mrs. Oh already take your suit back home.”

“Yes, and I’ve tried it on. It’s a perfect fit for my broad shoulder,” Sehun praises Mr. Zhang. “But my friend here needs some express makeover because he wants to be prince charming by tomorrow. Maybe you can help us?”

Mr Zhang looks at Chanyeol from his head to toe. 

“Prince Charming, huh?” Mr Zhang takes a step closer to Chanyeol. “I think I got a perfect suit.”  


Chanyeol raises his eyebrows as Mr Zhang dashed to take the suit. He calls both of them over to the changing room and helps Chanyeol change while Sehun plays with his phone. Mr Zhang makes a few measurements while Chanyeol wears the suit and fix it almost immediately.  


Chanyeol could swore Mr Zhang’s hand is like a sewing machine.  


“All done! Sehunnie, what do you think?”

Sehun looks up from his phone and his jaw drops. “Wow, Park. I guess I have a competitor.”  


Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Is this a praise or what?”

“Yeah. You actually look good. Baekhyun will be all over heels for you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol chokes on his own saliva. 

—————

Chanyeol feels so hot in his suit while nervously waiting for Baekhyun outside his house. Chanyeol decides to drive his own car because it will be far more comfortable than to go together with Sehun and Chanyeol has to trade the fact that his date is the head of prom himself to his mom before his mom letting him to drive his own car. Mama Park’s pitchy excited greets of “ _My son is so cool_!” keeps ringing in his head.  


Chanyeol tap his shoes to the cold pavement. He’s ten minutes early. He thought if he came earlier he’d be able to calm his nerves down so he won’t shutter while talking to Baekhyun but it seems working the opposite. He’s getting more and more nervous as the time goes by. He clenches his grip on the wild roses wrapped in a brownish paper. 

“Hey,” a soft voice calls over him. Chanyeol turns around and he couldn’t believe his eyes. The weather is so great today that the sunset is just around the corner, it’s golden hues shine upon Baekhyun, making him more beautiful than he already is. Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun didn’t wear any glasses today, plus his hair is styled up. 

“Goddamn,” Chanyeol breathes out. “You look beautiful.” 

Baekhyun smiles shyly as he smoothen out his suit. “Thank you. You also look great.”

Chanyeol hands Baekhyun the roses he bought. “To compliment your beauty.” Chanyeol’s heart rate goes crazy when Chanyeol’s eyes catch Baekhyun’s cheek turned pink as he received the flowers, so he takes another chance to flirt with the head of prom night. “Your cheeks turned pink.”

“It’s the sunset!” Baekhyun quickly replies as he hides half of his face with the bouquet. “C’mon, we need to go.”  


Chanyeol chuckles. “After you, my date.”

—————

Their ride to the school filled with Baekhyun humming to the radio and Chanyeol tapping to the beat on his steering wheel. Like a true gentleman, Chanyeol parked his car and opened Baekhyun’s door for him. Baekhyun places his hand to Chanyeol’s elbow bent before both of them enters the school main hall. Chanyeol personally didn’t check the finished decoration since he was busy getting himself a makeover but the way the school main hall now looks like a mythical greek garden hypnotized him. Touch of gold in deep green makes it more majestic, even there’s a small water fountain installed in the middle of the school hall with two entangled kingfisher bird statue. 

Chanyeol also notices how the pillars are beautifully placed in between the main stage, giving off a sort of royal kingdom vibes and he can’t help but imagine how magnificent it will be if it’s a real Greek Kingdom where Zeus rules them all. 

“Do you like it?”

“I never thought I’d seen the day,” Chanyeol grins. “This hall is beautiful but I’m more lucky I get to bring you as my date.”

Baekhyun lightly hits Chanyeol’s shoulder as he tries to hold his smile. “Hey!”

Feeling like he keeps on getting green light from Baekhyun, Chanyeol continues. “Seriously, though. If someone lied to me saying that you’re Aphrodite’s descendant, I’d a hundred percent believe it.”

“You’re making me embarrassed.” Baekhyun quietly says as he turns his head away, subconsciously hiding his smile. “Hey, I need to go there and check my speech.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol replies as Baekhyun lets go of his hand. “I’ll be mingling.”

After a while of admiring Baekhyun’s tiny back, Chanyeol grabs himself a drink from a pop up bar and finds Sehun with Junmyeon already ordering their drinks.

“Mind if I join you?”

Sehun shakes his head and warmly welcomes Chanyeol. He offers him a champagne, which the latter thanked him.

“I never know we have funds for this.” Chanyeol’s tone is full of amazement. “This is also a free flow bar, too.”

“Junmyeon sponsored this for us,” Sehun gently brings Junmyeon closer. “But he also makes sure that the alcohol wouldn’t ruin our prom night.”

“Wow. Thanks, Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon slightly nods and smiles as his token of appreciation, which Chanyeol completely understand because Sehun already told him not to push Junmyeon for talking— he’s apparently shy with new people. Sehun and Chanyeol continues to chatter and tease each other every chance they got until the hall is finally filled with their classmates and the lights dimmed to showcase the main stage. The MC, Korean most famous Yoo Jae Suk with his partner, Park Myung Soo, opened their prom night with their signature greeting.

Chanyeol didn’t really pay attention as the both MC introduced their prom night rundown until they called Baekhyun on stage. 

His eyes follows Baekhyun’s steps as if it’s the most natural things he does. Baekhyun looks nervous as he is going to deliver his speech. Chanyeol’s eyes meet Baekhyun’s just before Baekhyun started his speech and Chanyeol flashed a ‘fighting’ gesture to him.

“My dear classmate, class of 2020,” Baekhyun starts, his voice a little bit shaky. “Our journey in high school finally ends. Our roads might be bumpy as we walk ahead, but let us not forget that we always have friends who will support us. In this place, we not only created memories but also a friendship that will last a lifetime.I sincerely hope that Alcyone, our prom night, will be one of your most precious memory.”

Baekhyun ends his short speech with rounds of applause filling the school hall. As they move to their next agenda, Baekhyun walks up back to Chanyeol with a little sweat on his pretty forehead. 

“Do I look awkward?” Baekhyun asks, his hands carefully wiping his own sweat.

“No. You look fantastic.” Chanyeol praises him. “The speech is also heart-warming.”

Chanyeol sees another flash of pinkish colour spreading on Baekhyun’s cheek yet he let it slide. Baekhyun’s reaction earlier was so cute and Chanyeol would like to see it once again but Baekhyun now is here not only as Park Chanyeol’s date but also their school’s head prom. 

Everyone starts to dine once the MC announced its time. It’s a standing party, even so, Chanyeol filled out his plate with various type of foods and enjoys it. Baekhyun excuses himself as he went to discuss some adjustment with the MC and back as soon as he’s done with small plate of dumplings.

“Are you only eating that?” Chanyeol points to Baekhyun’s three pork filled dumplings with his fork. 

“Uh.. yeah.” Baekhyun pinch his dumpling using his chopstick and put it on his mouth. 

“Your belly won’t forgive you,” Chanyeol frowns. He picks up beef steak from his plate and put it on Baekhyun’s. “Eat those. Your belly will absolutely thanked me later.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Thank you, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol almost chokes on his chicken after hearing Baekhyun called him with a nickname. Chanyeol swallows down the chicken and repeatedly tell himself to get a grip. For once, Sehun appeared in a right time with Junmyeon, Jongin and Kyungsoo so Chanyeol could take time to steady himself after a sudden nickname from Baekhyun. 

Sehun and Jongin ultimately are show stealer as soon as their awaited prom dance started. The DJ played a funky, pop songs where everyone gladly jammed and dance to their hearts’ content on the dance floor. Girls keeps on giggling as they eyeing on the duo, trying hard to get a chance for a brief dance. Chanyeol finds himself enjoying the dance session and moves his body along with the beat. The pop songs suddenly change into a slow, jazz one. Chanyeol catches Sehun offering his hand to Junmyeon, which the latter received shyly and Sehun leads both of them for waltz dance. 

His eyes immediately scan the room to find Baekhyun. He courageously walks up to him and offer him his hand. “May I have this dance with you?”

Baekhyun accepts Chanyeol’s offer with a shy smile. Baekhyun circles his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and let the latter holds his waist. “I’m not really good at this..”

Chanyeol brings their body closer until Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s hot breath in his face. “I’m not, either,” he says in a deep baritone voice. “But I won’t let you fall.”

———

The rest of their prom night are amazing. Sehun wouldn’t stop boasting about how he wins Most Handsome Puberty category also winning the Prom King title. By now, Chanyeol already memorized Sehun’s speech as the latter keeps saying it like a broken old record. Chanyeol shoves Sehun to his own car and asks Junmyeon to take care of him before returning to Baekhyun who is leaning against his car door, playing with his smartphone.

“Did you wait long?” 

Baekhyun lifts his head up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “Not really. Did Sehun still talking about it?”

“My ears are so hot from listening to him.” Chanyeol groans as he reached for his ears. “I think it’s red right now.”

“Here, let me look closer.” Baekhyun offers, but Chanyeol quickly decline it. He sense a faint smell of champagne from Baekhyun. 

“It’s okay. It’ll cool down soon.” Chanyeol sheepishly rubs his ears. “Do you want to go home? You looked a little bit tipsy.”

It takes Baekhyun a while to answer. “Actually, can you take me to Han River?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol’s mouth shaped into an ‘o’. “Sure. Hop in.”

Chanyeol raises up the radio’s volume as it’s currently playing his favorite song, secretly stealing glances to Baekhyun who is way too focused on glimmering city lights. They arrive about ten minutes after, Chanyeol parked the car and Baekhyun is way too eager to breathe in nights air. Chanyeol trails behind Baekhyun, stopped a few steps beside Baekhyun.

Chanyeol never travel to Han River when it’s almost dawn. The cool wind breeze that blow plays with Baekhyun’s hair naturally, drawing Chanyeol’s attention. Deep orange with touch of purple and pink start to paint the navy blue sky. They stays in comfortable silence, watching the sun start peeking from its deep slumber. 

“You know, I loved sunsets so much, but right now I want to see sunrise instead. So I asked you to drive me here. This spot is the best one.” Baekhyun says with a small hint of proudness, almost like a whisper. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Chanyeol nods. “It is. Why sunset, though?”

“It’s a living proof that endings can be beautiful, too. Beside, I’m just naturally drawn to it’s magnificent color. It painted the sky gold.”

_It makes you more beautiful too_ , Chanyeol thinks, but it was left unsaid. “So now, why sunrise?”

Baekhyun’s gaze are fixed on the horizon. “Because I’m about to start a new chapter in my life.”

A comfortable silence surrounds them. Chanyeol combs his hair with his fingers with a hope the wind will stop messing it up. Chanyeol was busy fighting with his newly cut hair when Baekhyun suddenly calls him.

“Chanyeol,” 

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun sighs. “To think that finally what I’ve worked so hard for finally end, I don’t know whether I should be happy or sad.”

“You should be happy,” Chanyeol replies, his gaze warmly holds Baekhyun’s glistening eyes. “Because of you, we were able to celebrate prom night. That’s amazing, you know? You successfully held the prom night.”

Baekhyun lets out a small whimper while closely tugging his jacket suit. “I.. I think so.”

“Don’t doubt it, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol reassures Baekhyun once again, his hand reaching out to hold the smaller one, gently squeezing it. “You’re amazing.”

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol with all of his power and connected their lips. Surprised, Chanyeol didn’t react right away but the moment Baekhyun was about to pull away, Chanyeol tilted his head slightly and kisses Baekhyun back. Their kiss are slow and sweet, not rushing anything. Baekhyun circles his hand on Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol’s left hand brings their body closer. 

Out of breath, Baekhyun pulls away and locks his eyes on Chanyeol’s. “I like you, Park Chanyeol.”

Stunned, Chanyeol blinks a few times before planting a kiss on Baekhyun’s pretty forehead and chuckles. “Thank you for making this even more memorable.” Another kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “I like——no. I love you, Byun Baekhyun.”

The sunrise witnessed their kiss once again.

—————

“Here we are.” Chanyeol announces as he step on the brakes. He glances at Baekhyun who doesn’t move from the passenger seat, still busy looking at him. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

“No. Uh.. Are we now.. You know..” Baekhyun trails off.

“If you were asking if we’re now boyfriends,” Chanyeol smiles and picked up Baekhyun unfinished sentences. “Yes, I’d like to think so.”

Baekhyun bravely shorten the gap between them, pecking Chanyeol’s plump lips. “Okay, boyfriend.”

Chanyeol tilts his head and pouted his lips, asking for another kiss but Baekhyun grins instead. “You know, Yeol,” he says, giving his phone to Chanyeol. “I actually don’t have your number.”

Chanyeol blinks. “Right, right.” Chanyeol quickly types in his number and save it, handing the smartphone back to Baekhyun. “I’m always available for you.”

“Thanks. I’ll head home now.” Baekhyun opens his door. “I’ll text you.”

Chanyeol couldn’t hide his happiness and smiles from ear to ear. “I’ll be waiting.”

After making sure Baekhyun went inside his house, Chanyeol feels his stomach flips up with thousand of butterflies in it. He feels giddy. It feels like a dream when Baekhyun suddenly kiss him, but one thing for sure, he’s glad he’s over the pinning season. He wants to brag it to Sehun but he really need sleep. Chanyeol step on the acceleration and goes home.

—————

A few faint knock on his door becomes more louder and louder. Chanyeol grunts as he slowly shifts his sleeping position and pull the blanket over his head. He doesn’t want to wake up yet—— he’s still feel tired. Chanyeol could hear his door being opened by someone. Before he could secure his blanket, it is pulled over by none other than his very much best friend, Sehun.

“Park Chanyeol!” Sehun jumps to hug Chanyeol who is still sleepy excitedly. “I heard you kissed Baekhyun. How dare you not tell me any of this?”

Chanyeol forcefully wiggles himself out from Sehun’s crushing hug. “Who the fuck tell you that?”

“Jongdae! Baekhyun’s bestfriend!”

“How come you know everyone in our school?” Chanyeol asks with a hoarse voice, rubbing his eyes as he sits down.

“Because I’m handsome?” Sehun jokes, receiving a hit from Chanyeol. “I want details!”

“Social butterfly,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath. “Let me shower first, won’t you? And who gives you key to my room?”

“Mama Park!”

Chanyeol groans.

Chanyeol feels more refreshed after a quick cold shower. Sehun is already sitting on edge of his bed, wriggling his eyebrows and Chanyeol knows he has to brace himself for Sehun’s interview. Chanyeol dries his hair with his right hand and gesture to Sehun to start with his question.

“What happened last night? To be really honest, I don’t recall much about how I go home, though.” Sehun admits. “But yeah what happen? Mama Park said you went home at almost five in the morning. Did you guys have——“

“God, no,” Chanyeol frantically cuts Sehun off before he could finish that bloody sentences. “We just kissed, okay? Nothing more. He confessed, I confessed. I took him home, I went home. Then you showed up.”

“You’re no fun.” Sehun scoffs. “So, that’s it? No more details?”

Chanyeol places his towel on top of his study chair. “No. Actually, he asked for my phone number.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Seriously? You guys kissed first then exchanged phone number?”

“Uh.. yeah?”

“I can’t believe it.” Sehun pinches his nose bridge. “I can’t, just can’t.”

“But I already feels like I’ve known him all my life.” Chanyeol defenses. “Like.. It’s always easy when it comes to him. He makes me strive to be a better person that deserve him.”

Sehun faked his puke. “Ew. Sappy,”

Chanyeol is about to counter attacked Sehun when his phone lights up, showing a notification from unknown number.

[Unknown] : Hi. Did you get enough sleep? It’s Baekhyun. ><

Chanyeol snatches his phone before Sehun is able to reach it. Chanyeol quickly save Baekhyun’s number andtypes in his reply.

[Chanyeol] : I did, until Sehun decided to come. How about you?

[Baekhyunee] : I did >< I dreamt about you.

Chanyeol grins as he types in.

[Chanyeol] : That’s good. Don’t forget to eat your dinner.

[Baekhyunee] : You too! ><

Chanyeol raises his head and his eyes meets Sehun’s smug look. This is going to be a long night of endless Sehun’s tease.

—————

A week passes by in a blink of an eye. Chanyeol wakes up when rays of sunlight peeks into his comfy bedroom. It’s not everyday Chanyeol wakes up early as he is a heavy sleeper, but today is an exception. It’s his graduation day. 

Chanyeol goes downstairs when he already half-dressed up. Their graduation starts at four, so he decided to wear only his white shirt to late breakfast. As soon as he pops his head to the kitchen, Mama Park puts down her soup ladle and hugs Chanyeol, which the latter returns warmly.

“Congratulation, my baby.” Mama Park says proudly. “My son is now all grown up.”

“I am,” Chanyeol agrees as he loosen up the hug.

“Mom, we need to go to the salon by nine——” his sister chimes in but quickly stops as she sees Chanyeol. “Yeollie! Congratulation!”

Park Yoora, his sister, wraps Chanyeol in another bear hug. 

“Thanks, sis.” Chanyeol smiles. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s at work finishing some documents so he could attend your graduation ceremony.” His mom answers as she lay down Chanyeol’s favorite meal— _bulgogi._

Chanyeol hums. He pull out nearby chair and sit in it, waiting for his mom to serve their breakfast. Yoora nudges Chanyeol. “Hey. I heard your boyfriend is cute.”

Chanyeol widen his eyes. “W—What?”

“Mom knows it too, don’t worry.” Yoora scroll her phone gallery. “This one, right? He’s so cute!”

Chanyeol feels his cheeks getting hot. “W-Where.. How?”

“Sehunnie already briefed us when he suddenly visit yesterday.” Mama Park fills in. “But I have to agree with your sister, he’s really cute.”

Chanyeol internally sending Sehun curses.

Chanyeol checks again his appearance before grabbing his suit. Chanyeol styled his hair down as he will have to use graduation hat and he packed a gel in his suit’s pocket in case he wanted to style it up. His mother already put his graduation gown on his car as they will go separately since Mama Park and his sister Yoora have salon appointment. They agree to meet inside the school’s hall later on.  


His phone vibrates when Chanyeol is checking his mail.

[Baekhyunee] : Meet me later?  


[Chanyeol] : Sure. Where?  


[Baekhyunee] : At the rooftop. Text me when you arrive.

Chanyeol wears his suit and hurriedly goes to parking area.

It takes Chanyeol fifteen minutes to school, five minutes to park properly and another five minutes climbing stairs to their school’s rooftop. Chanyeol rarely visits rooftop as he didn’t quite fond of the place. He twist the door knob open to find Baekhyun already in his graduation gown, his back facing him.

Chanyeol walks up to Baekhyun and plant a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, taking the latter surprised.   


“You should text me!” Baekhyun pouts. “But thanks for the kiss. I needed it for goodluck.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows as he stands close beside Baekhyun. “Goodluck?”  


“I’m delivering speech on behalf of our class.”

“Amazing,” Chanyeol amuses. “Anyway, why do you call me here?”

Baekhyun hands Chanyeol a pink ranunculus flower he once gotten from Chanyeol. “I figured out the meaning of the flower you gave me, so I want to return it because I feel the same.”  


“By giving me the exact same flower?” 

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol breaks into a grin. “Thank you. It means so much.”

Baekhyun glances to his wristwatch. “Time to go. The graduation will start soon.”

—————

Chanyeol almost got himself snore if it’s not for Sehun who nudges him. Graduation part where they started the ceremonies by teachers giving out speech plus announcement on overall of their grades bored Chanyeol out. He feels funny wearing his graduation hat. Sehun keeps whispering jokes to him that Chanyeol has to laugh without any sound and not making it really obvious.  


“....A speech from behalf of Class 2020, Byun Baekhyun!” The MC announces and Chanyeol quickly fixed his gaze on the stage.

Baekhyun nervously takes up the place on the podium, adjusting the mic before he finally speak. “Good evening to our dear teacher, parents and classmates. 2020 is indeed our year. We finally finished high school and are about to embark a new journey in college or university. I believe that in every single of us, there’s a potential. A potential that we could grow in hope that it will benefit us and the society positively.” 

Baekhyun stops a while then continues. “As we walk ahead, we might be scared and unsure if it is the right choice. Don’t be scared and embrace it. The bumpy roads are there to makes us stronger, to shape us to be a better human being. To our dear teacher, thank you for being our second parents. We can’t never thank you enough for all the life lesson you taught us. To our dear parents, we are always thankful to have such a wonderful parents like you. We hope we can always make you proud. To my fellow classmate of 2020, this is not the end. High school chapter might finally reach its final page but we’re about to open and write a new chapter in life. As we are the author of our own story, I sincerely hope we all can write our own happy ending. Congratulations, class of 2020.”

Waves of emotions swallows Chanyeol up as he listen to Baekhyun’s speech, clapping his hands as hard as he can, following the clapping sound that fills in the whole school hall. Baekhyun shyly goes back to his seat and Chanyeol could tell by the way Baekhyun’s shoulder loosen up, Baekhyun is more relaxed.

The rest of graduation agenda follows, name by name are called to the front stage. Chanyeol walks confidently to the stage once his name is called, receiving medals and certificate. After taking photo with the dean, he waits for the group photo.

“We finally crushed high school, Park!” Sehun joyfully bites to his medal. “Woah, this medal is a real deal,”

Chanyeol glares at him. “Did you seriously just bite your medal?”

“Yeah. To check the authenticity.” Sehun shrugs. “Anyway. This is finally over and I can’t wait for university.” 

“Me too. Do you know where Baekhyun is enrolling to?”

“I think Jongdae told me he’s going to Seoul National University.” Sehun answers, trying to remember. “Or is it to Yonsei… Either way, he’s smart enough to enroll to those big university. You’re going there too, right?”

Chanyeol slightly frowns. “Yeah, I’m just kinda afraid since I’m taking medicine.”

“YOU’RE GOING TO BE A DOCTOR?”

“Keep it down!” Chanyeol closes Sehun’s mouth with his hand. “I haven’t told my parents yet.”

“Whee donn yuh?” 

“Huh?”

Sehun shoves Chanyeol’s hand from his face. “Why don’t you?”

“I want to tell them once I got accepted.”

“I guess that’s fair.”

The dean calls everyone in for a group photo then like any other graduation their seniors once had, they throw their graduation hat to celebrate and hug each other. Chanyeol hugs Sehun tightly as they laughed, then wraps up Baekhyun in soft, warm hug.

“Congratulation, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sincerely wishes. 

The shorter replies with a smile painted in his pink lips. “Congratulation to you too, Yeollie. Anyway, are you free after this?”

“I think so. We won’t take a studio family photo today so I guess I am.” Chanyeol replies, brows furrowing. “You wanna go somewhere?”

Baekhyun nods slightly. “Yes. I was wondering if we can go to Han River again.”

“You really love Han River, don’t you?” Chanyeol chuckles. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Chanyeol loosen his hug and Baekhyun went to hug another friend as Chanyeol searches for his parents. His dad is there along with his mom and his sister, holding a flower bouquet. His dad proudly wraps Chanyeol in a hug after handing him the flower bouquet. 

“Congratulation, son.” His dad says. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, dad.” Chanyeol smiles. His mom then called them up for family photo asking Sehun to take it for them which he gladly accepts.

It was a calm and happy moment until Yoora decides to make it embarrassing— for Chanyeol. Yoora spots Baekhyun and called him out, which resulting the latter turning his head in the voice’s direction. Baekhyun bows with confusion in his eye and Chanyeol swear he really want the earth to swallow him up.

“You’re Baekhyun, right?” Yoora asks, extending her hand. “I’m Park Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister. It’s really nice to meet you! And Sehun is right, you’re really cute!”

Chanyeol closes his eyes as he is way too embarrassed. Yoora seriously should’ve picked a better timing. 

—————

Chanyeol keeps lowering his head as he and Baekhyun walk to his car. He’s still embarrassed after his sister’s sudden burst of energy, shamelessly introducing herself to Baekhyun. He’s afraid Baekhyun will feel uncomfortable around him after that accident. Like usual, Chanyeol will open the passenger door first to let Baekhyun enter before going to the driver’s seat. He plugs the key in and started the engine when suddenly Baekhyun chuckles.

“You might actually get wrinkle from all that furrowing, Yeollie.”

“..Huh?”

“Your brows are furrowing all the way from the school hall to here. If it’s because your sister, chill out, okay? She’s lovable.”

Chanyeol groans as he put on his seatbelt. “No, I.. I was hoping the earth eat me up instead. I’m so embarrassed.”

Baekhyun only laughs as Chanyeol starts driving. They turn up the radio as they sing along to ‘Me to You, You to Me’ loudly. Chanyeol realizes Baekhyun has a wonderful voice. He didn’t want to disturb Baekhyun for having his moment so he just enjoy it. Chanyeol slightly lower the volume down so he can hear Baekhyun’s singing more clearly.

Chanyeol parks exactly where he parks when he brought Baekhyun to see the sunrise. He fishes out his phone and look up for sunset time. The sky already started to turn orange as the sun sets down, Chanyeol figured out they arrived ten minutes before the sunset. Baekhyun already stand in his place, eyes looking far away to the horizon. As Chanyeol goes closer, he can actually heard Baekhyun singing the song they listened on the radio, plus Baekhyun looks dazzling with the golden yellow hues shining on him.

_I hope that to you, I will become_

_A perfect piece of memory like a sunset;_

_and will remain without regrets like a picture_

_That reminds you of our precious green days._

“Your voice is beautiful.” Chanyeol praises him. 

“Thank.. you.” Baekhyun shyly reply as he enjoys the sunset. 

“And I think I know why you loved sunsets so much.”

“Why?”

“Because you look ethereal in it.” Chanyeol says, cupping Baekhyun’s face for a long, sweet kiss.

—————

[EPILOGUE]

Chanyeol carefully holds a plate full of sandwiches and the other hand carrying two bottles of beer. He push the door leading to his backyard that facing the sea. A smile creeps up to his face as he watches the scene unfolding before him. He places the plate and beer on the table underneath a parasol.

“Food is here!”

Two pairs of little legs run up to him, crashing into Chanyeol’s long legs, their hands are both in the air, asking to be seated. Chanyeol uses all of his strength to carry them at the same time, earning never ending giggles from his twin babies.

“Did Hyunnie and Chanwoo have fun today?” He asks as he sit the twins down.

“Hyunnie chased Chanwoo and Chanwoo keeps going in circles,” the little girl snorts. “Chanwoo makes Hyunnie tired!”

Chanwoo, the little boy that sitting across Chanhyun, laughed until his big ears got red. “Hyunnie is just so silly!”

“I’m glad you both are having fun. Have you say thanks to Papa, yet?”

Both shakes their head and says thank you in unison when their Papa takes a seat.

“You’re welcome, my loves.”

Chanyeol bends down to plant kiss in his husband’s forehead. “You have worked hard, baby. I’ve brought you cold beers.”

“You’re the best, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol smiles as he hands the smaller plate to the twins and watches them eat enthusiastically. He grabs one for himself and another for his husband who is too busy watching the sunset.

“You got to eat, Baek.” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun his sandwich which the latter immediately bite in. Baekhyun keeps eating his sandwich with his eyes fixed on the sun that set beautifully on the sea. Chanyeol finds it endearing. After going through ten years of relationship, with four of them in marriage, Baekhyun’s loves for sunset never change that they decided to have an house near sea shore so Baekhyun can watch it every single day.

“Are you having an operation again today?” Baekhyun asks, his cheek full of sandwich.

“Sadly, yeah. We just found a brain-dead donor whose heart will fit into Chaeyoung’s.” Chanyeol answers. Being a pediatric surgeon makes him grown attached more to kids that at some point he would came home a crying mess because he had to stop the life supporting machines. 

“She’s the five years old girl who’s having problem with her heart, no?”

“She’s the one.”

Baekhyun nods. “I’ll bring the kids to bed today, so take your time.”

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. He fishes out a folded paper from his jeans and hands it to Baekhyun.

“What is this?”

Chanyeol sheepishly rubs his nape. “I never give you a letter. I know you loved this kind of thing so I decided to write one.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lights up in excitement. “Can I open it now?”

“Open it when I’m off to hospital and the twins are fast asleep in bed,” Chanyeol says, petting Baekhyun’s head. He glances at his watch. “Shoot, Baek. I got to go.”

Chanyeol hurriedly stands up and kisses both of the twins. “Daddy will go to work. Be a good kids to Papa, okay?”

After receiving nods from the twins, Baekhyun walks Chanyeol to his car. “Be careful.”

“Always. Don’t wait up, I might end late.” 

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun helps Chanyeol tidy his shirt. “All set, doc.”

“Thanks, baby.” Chanyeol steal a quick kiss from Baekhyun. “I’ll be home soon.”

Baekhyun sighs as he finally able to put the twins to sleep. Bathing them alone always feels like never ending war. He’s glad he actually decide to let the twins running in the backyard so he didn’t have a hard time singing them a lullaby until they fall asleep. Baekhyun carefully goes downstairs, making as little sound as possible since Chanwoo is a light sleeper, like him.

Baekhyun brews himself a cup of tea to accompany him reading Chanyeol’s letter. He carefully opens the paper and start reading.

_Baekhyun, my love._

_You know, I never told you that I’m so lucky to have you in my life._

_We were both busy, then suddenly I want to make you forever mine._

_Before I could fully show how much you meant to me, we were blessed by the twins._

_I always adore how much you love them and I hope I can be their best Daddy like you._

_Throughout of our ten years relationship,_

_I find it intriguing how your love for sunset never fades._

_I used to pass the day without paying attention on sunrise or sunset,_

_until that one day when you gave me a water bottle after I finished moping the school hall._

_I was in love with you long before that,_

_but when I saw the golden hues of sunset shine upon you,_

_I never feel more enchanted._

_Those messy confession on sunrise in Han River;_

_It was memorable, too. I couldn’t react because I was too surprised._

_I kept thinking, is this real?_

_But now, I get to see your face everytime I wake up and it’s more than enough._

_Baekhyun,_

_I never feel sunset was special until I met you._

_Somewhere along the way,_

_you make me fall in love with the sunset, too._

_Like the sunset that always proved its love to the moon,_

_and with my poor writing skill,_

_I just want to say that I’ll love you forever._

_Park Chanyeol._

_————_ END _————_


End file.
